No Need Wasting Time
by goldfishlover73
Summary: Kakashi isn't one to waste time.


Since Sakura became of age, she promised Ino _one night_. One night a month where Sakura wasn't Sakura. One night where Ino could dress her how she liked. Make her wear her hair and makeup how Ino liked and made Sakura do whatever Ino wanted her to do (usually, that was just going out for a few drinks and dancing).

Ino would arrive at Sakura's house five minutes after Sakura got off from the hospital and out of the shower. Then they would eat some take out before Sakura was made into a human doll and dressed in clothes far less conservative than Sakura usually wore. She never complained-because really, what girl would?

Tonight Sakura was in a dark green shiny satin dress that crisscross down the back until it hit the waist, flaring out until it hit her mid thigh. The heels were (thankfully) shorter than last time, but were red and just as shimmery as the dress. They wrapped around the ankles to make sure she didn't lose them if she tripped (which _never_ happened!).

Her make up brought out her eyes and her dress, though her lips matched her shoes. She looked at herself in her full length mirror and smirked.

She wasn't sure if she was more proud of the work than Ino was.

III

Sakura laughed as Naruto twirled her clumsily to a song that no twirl should be needed. He brought her back against him dramatically before dipping her. She laughed as she held on to his shoulder, digging her newly painted nails into his shoulder blade. She kicked out her leg just as dramatically as his movements, making everyone applaud. He pulled her up and his blue eyes twinkled. "You're skirt thing was meant to twirl!" he slipped his arm around her shoulder as he led her off the dance floor as another song came on. He led her to the bar with a bit of swagger in his step. He ordered two drinks-two somethings off Ino's list of Sakura drinks. (Ino said it was a night of fun-not a night of drinking your sorrows away with beer and whiskey- that list didn't exists). Two red fruity things appeared and Naruto took one and Sakura took the other. They clinked their glasses together before they both took long sips.

Naruto smacked his lips together dramatically. "Ah! These girly drinks are too bad!"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Thank you for the dance."

He grinned cheekily. "You can't leave a 'sexy-Sakura' to dance all by herself!" Sakura exaggerated her eye roll before her smile took over. She grinned behind her glass.

"Perhaps I'll take her out?" Sakura froze at the deep voice. She looked behind her to see Sasuke standing there, leaning against the bar.

Ino was just behind him, looking slightly worried, but gave her a weak thumbs up.

None of them were really sure what to _do_ with Sasuke, now that he'd come back to the village.

Sakura smiled forcefully before downing the rest of her drink. "Sure." she was proud that her voice didn't crack as Sasuke took her hand.

The moved out to the dance floor and started dancing to a beat that wasn't the beat to the song. It wasn't the same as when she danced with Naruto-would was just being Naruto. Sasuke was-well Sasuke. Very methodically as he put his hand on her lower floating ribs and grabbed her hand and started moving to his own beat instead of the quick pace of the song. "You-uh...look very beautiful tonight Sakura." she smiled weakly at him as he moved them slowly side to side. They danced awkwardly for the rest of the song, in silence. When the song ended Sasuke leaned in close. "Listen, Sakura I would like to-"

"No, no, no!" Something cold touched Sakura's back before a hand grabbed her other shoulder and pulled her out of Sasuke's grip. "One song, per man!" Kakashi pulled her into a bear hug, letting Sakura get a big whiff of whiskey and hear the clanking of the whiskey on the rocks in his hand. "And Sakura looks parched!" He pulled her away and towards the bar before Sasuke could say anything else.

She sighed in relief.

"Thank-"

He pressed his drink to her lips. "While Ino's not looking." he whispered in her ear. She nodded, grabbing the drink in her hand, downing the rest of it as Kakashi order him another, and Sakura something off her list.

Kakashi leaned against the bar, trapping Sakura. He sighed heavily before leaning against her shoulder.

"Kakashi-sensei, how many have you had?"

"On me or in me?" he murmured, lifting his head. "If you count the one you just drank, half. But Gai spillled a full one on me about twenty minutes ago."

"Gai-"

"Someone bought Rock Lee one. I was just a by standard."

"Ah." she smiled, though Kakashi's breathing on her neck was making her hair stand on end.

"I figured you'd want some protection from Sasuke for a bit." he slurred softly as their drinks arrived. Sakura grabbed hers with slightly shaky hands and took a long drink.

"I appreciate it."

He laughed as he sipped his whiskey through his mask.

III

"_What_ was that!?" Ino hissed as Kakashi was dragged away by Gai to the other end of the bar.

Sakura felt a little dizzy. Kakashi had held her captive at the bar for two more songs before taking her out on the dance floor. He kept a good distance, hands appropriately on her waist and actually danced to the beat of the music, which was a bit slower than the songs before, but dancing with him seemed-more intimate than with anyone else. It had her heart racing. Her head foggy.

Her body wanting more.

"Sakura!" Ino snapped her fingers in her friends face, bring her back to the now. "Sakura, does he _know_."

"Ino!" Sakura snapped, eyes narrowing, her face flushing. "Don't-don't be stupid!" She sighed heavily. She noticed Sasuke was making his way back towards her. "Come on, Pig, I need a drink."

Ino snorted. "Yeah, something strong. To hell with that list."

III

Since the end of the war, Sakura had been fighting many battles of her own.

A few weeks after Sasuke came back to the village, he made a proposition to her that would have been her dream come true.

A few years ago.

"_Be my girlfriend, Sakura." _

"_What?"_

_He grabbed her hands. "I know a lot has changed, but if there is anyone that I trust in this village to help me revive my clan, it's you."_

_Her eyes widened and she suddenly felt like this was an out of body experience. "What about Karin?" _

"_If there is _anyone_ that I trust in this village, Sakura. It's you. Please." He looked so honest, and sincere. "Just give me a chance. And if I can't make you happy then-"_

"_I need to think about it." She patted his hand awkwardly before walking fast towards the hospital._

_And to tell Ino._

At the end of the war, Sakura also had a horrific realization (Ino agreed, it was a 12 on the 'horrific scale').

She had feelings for Kakashi-sensei.

_After the many holes Kakashi-sensei inflicted during the war, Sakura became his personal doctor. Twenty four hours a day they spent together as Kakashi slowly healed. By reading his file, she learned a lot about him and slowly began to admire him in a new light._

_It wasn't only as he was leaving the hospital (okay'd by Tsunade _and_ through the front door) did she realize how much she cared for him._

_She rushed to tell Ino._

"Sakura." Ino wrapped her arm around her friend as they took long sips/shots of tequila together. "Sakura what the hell!?" she gripped Sakura tightly. "You always have all the luck in love."

"I wouldn't call any of this-"

"Luck, Sakura." Ino clinked their glasses together.

"I think you need to stick to the list, Ino."

Ino was about to speak when her eyes widened.

"Sakura." Sasuke slid down in the seat next to her. Sakura drained her drink and felt the lines blur a bit.

"Sasuke."

"Ino." Kakashi slipped in the seat next to Ino, wrapping an arm around her. Ino squawked loudly, almost falling if Kakashi didn't have her.

"Saku-ra!"

"No, no!" Kakashi chided. "You're suppose to say 'Kakashi-sensei.' That's how this works!"

Ino looked to Sakura and mouthed _drunk_. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei," she frowned, "How many-"

"One and half." Even Sasuke snorted. Kakashi fumbled a bit, choking Ino a bit.

"Sakura!" Ino said between gritted teeth.

Sakura looked between Ino and Kakashi-sensei before sighing audibly. She looked over to Sasuke and smiled sadly. "Another time, Sasuke?" Before Sasuke could say anything Sakura stood and moved towards Kakashi and pried him off Ino. He instantly collapsed onto Sakura, who held him up using her Chakra strength. "Let's get you home." she mummbled.

"But Sakura-chan, I want to dance." He slurred loudly as they passed Sasuke. People started to make room for them as they made their way out of the bar.

"Shut-it." she seethed. As they made their way into the fresh air, Sakura readjusted him on her shoulder.

"Thank you." she whispered.

"Anytime." he whispered back.

III

Back in Kakashi's apartment, Sakura sat on his bed, since he didn't have a couch, and waited for Kakashi to arrive.

It was another out-of-body experience.

"Here." Kakashi held out a beer for her. "Since I forced you to cut your evening of merrily drinking short."

"You didn't have to." She took the beer anyway.

He shrugged before peeling off his shirt.

Sakura quickly looked away. "You really smell like booze."

"Gai really spilled booze on me." he said letting the shirt fall to a heap on the floor. Sakura took a long drink of her beer as she watched his feet as they made their way to the dresser before moving back to the bed. He stood in front of her. "Do I get my dance now?"

She almost spit out her beer as she looked up to him. She did spit it out on his bare chest.

"I thought you got a shirt."

"I did." He pulled out a navy shirt from behind him, wiping up her beer.

"Sorry."

He smiled down at her, which made her realize _he wasn't wearing his mask_. "What about my dance?"

Watching his mouth move was the most hypnotic thing she'd ever seen. She didn't even notice she was on her feet until he plucked the beer out of her hand, downed the rest and put the empty bottle on the dresser. Her body tingled as he put his hands low on her hips.

"My dance?"

She swallowed dumbly, looking up at him. "Music?"

He pressed his forehead to hers. "Just follow my lead." He moved her hips against his. Her body suddenly felt very hot.

"What-what are you-" she couldn't help her whisper.

"Hopefully not making an ass out of myself." he whispered a bit lower. He smiled at her. She almost lost her footing-his smile was so beautiful.

He laughed. "Why do you think I keep it hidden?"

"Did I-?"

He cut her off with his mouth on hers. Fireworks went off as he ran his hands up her sides and across her back. She heard the zipper-it sounded so far away-as cool air hit her back. It was then she realize that her hands had made it into his hair.

He pushed down her dress and ran his hands down her legs, deepening the kiss as he pushed them on to the bed.

"Kaka-"

"This is much easier, don't you think." Kakashi whispered into her ear after breaking the kiss. It left her gasping. Or maybe that was his hands roaming up the inside of her leg. "All that other stuff-"She moaned as his hands lightly brushed over her core. "Just a waste of time." His hands moved up her stomach. She groaned. He pulled back. "Did I read you wrong?"

Her eyes widened as her ankles wrapped around his waist. "Don't you stop." She pulled him closer. "I didn't say stop."

He dived back in. He kissed wet, lazily kisses up her neck while his hands kneaded her breast. Her mind was spinning as his fingers moved down her body, toying with her, making her bite her lip and tug at his hair and the sheets. "Kakashi-" she jerked her hips as his mouth descended to her nipples. "Kakashi now."

He quirked a brow. Her mouth was demanding for his. "Now."

"I didn't stutter."

He nodded, pulling her down by the thighs. "Now." He kissed her deeply aligning her hips to his-

There was a knock on the door.

Sakura groaned loudly, but Kakashi covered up her mouth with his hand.

"Sakura? Are you still here?" It was Ino. "Kakashi? Are you awake?" Kakashi eyed Sakrua before looking back to the door. He looked at Sakura again, and smiled weakly. "She's already gone back to the bar." He removed her hand. "I guess you just missed her."

There was silence for a moment. "Are you alright in there? Do I need to come-" the front door started rattling.

"No! Just peachy!" _Peachy?_ Sakura mouthed. He sent her a dirty look-his lips were pouted and Sakura almost giggled. "I bet she's already back at the bar!"

There was more silence. "Kakashi-sensei?" Ino sounded timid.

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for saving Sakura tonight. She has a hard time saying 'no' to the people that needs to hear it more firmly than others." Sakura frowned at the door.

"I know-"

"And keep an eye on her." Kakashi stared at her chest. "She's got a big heart and is very kind."

"I know." _Big legs_. Kakashi mouthed. Sakura had a feeling he'd forgotten he wasn't wearing his mask. She jerked her hips, making his eyes widened. He glared at her before thrusting against her. She shivered and was about to retaliate when she heard Ino's final words.

"Have a good night Sensei. I hope you feel alright in the morning."

"Hmmm." Kakashi hummed. He watched Sakura for a moment before slowly climbing off her. He reached down on the floor and handed her her dress.

"Thanks." She said a bit reluctantly.

Kakashi didn't look at her while she slipped her dress back on.

"Do you normally not wear underwear?"

Sakura glared. "It was Ino's night to pick my outfit."

"And no bra?"

"You can't with this dress."

Kakashi stared at the comforter. "You better get back to the bar."

She nodded, "Sorry."

He waved her off, still not looking at her. "It's Ino's night to spend with you."

She walked the few feet to the door. "But...after tonight..."

"If you're not back in here by three, I'll be insulted." He still wouldn't look at her, but he had a small smile on his face.

She smiled.

"I'll see you later." He nodded. She unlocked the door and slid out into the warm night.

She made it three blocks before she was slammed against the wall. "What were _you_ doing?"

Ino's eyes were bright.


End file.
